New Kid
by tswift1fan
Summary: Modern AU Zelda just moved from a small town to the large city of Castleton. Link has lived there his whole life. Zelda's the pretty smart new girl. Link the hard-working boy that the girls swoon over. What happens when the principal goes missing and these two along with Aryll, Malon, and Sheik have to unravel the mystery? Find out with chapters laced with romance, humor, and drama
1. Doubstep

**A/N I know. I overwork myself. I just wanted to get this story out SO BAD :( Pfft. I'll just be slower on my other stories for a while. Yes, I don't update to often. Yes, I know I'm working on three different stories. Yes, I know I've never wrote an AU before. There's a first time for everything. And I think I'm discontinuing Daily Life of a Demigod so yeah. This is so a modern AU btw. Siiiigh. I guess there's not much else to say...**

**I apoligize if the high school scenes make no sense. I'm homeschooled so I only know from what I see on TV and what I read from books.**

Chapter 1; Doubstep

_**Link**_

Link usually hated the new kids around his age that moved into _his _town. Okay, maybe technicaly he wasn't mayor or anything but still. He had grown up there. Then these new kids move in and they think their so high and mighty with there fancy phones. One time, a few years ago, this mean kid named Groose started acting like he owned the school only a month after he moved. That made Link angry. Link wasn't a jock or anything. He was just sick of people pretending like they were better than him. Sure, Link knew he wasn't the best person in the world, but to be compared to someone like Groose or Ganondorf, well... Let's just say its offensive.

Anyway, this wasn't one of those times. He would always be friendly to a noob if they were friendly back. The second you say something rude on purpose Link wouldn't be so nice.

It all started when Link's mom inturupted Link's TV time. "Link, you know you have to mow the lawn today." She said standing in front ot the TV. Link didn't mind chores, he just wanted a brake every once in a while. Ever since his new step-dad and step-sister moved in, he had to do everything. "Yeah, mom. Okay." Link said getting up and running up the stairs to his room. He putt on his favorite green t-shirt with a gold Triforce on it and blue jeans with a hole in the left leg. Link was left-handed, so when he fell off his bike he fell on the left side. He sighed and slipped on his green tennieshoes.

After he was dressed he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He had blonde hair and bangs. No his hair wasn't long, it was just shaggy, coming up in the back.

Link walked outside and opened the garage door to get the mower.

_**Zelda**_

Zelda thought the whole moving trip was stupid and unnecissary. Her dad could just get a new job _in town._ Not a huge city on the other side of Hyrule! She sat in the back of their dark blue SUV. She sat and watched out the window the whole time. She could hear her mom saying how great the community is. "Don't worry Zel! The neighbors next door have kids next door that are your age!" Zelda was so angry at them she just tuned them out. Was it really that important for this job her dad's getting? Sure, they couldn't survive without money, but this was ridiculous! The people at the factory in the town they used to live in would love to have her dad there! Parents were just... Uhg! Zelda's phone beeped in her pocket. SHe pulled out the iPhone. It had a purple life-proof case with a gold Triforce on the back. The text was from her best friend, Anju.

**Anju: I can't believe u guys r already gone :'(**

**Zelda: ya, me 2**

**Anju: Dont worry! I'll get flight tickets 4 me 2 visit u 4 xmas or something**

**Zelda: or the other way around ;)**

**Anju: Where r u guys?**

**Zelda: mom says we r 15 mins away**

**Anju: Oh, already 2 far gone D':**

**Zelda: gtg my phone dieing **

**Anju: Ok miss u  
**

**Zelda: miss u 2  
**

Anju had always understood Zelda, wich made Zelda miss her even more. Zelda didn't even notice how fast the fifteen minutes flew.

_**Link**_

Link was just finishing up the lawn when a blue SUV rolled into the house next to them. It was blaring doubstep out the windows. Link rolled his eyes. _Great, _He thought, _Another stuck up rich kid. _Link decided to go greet himself. He froze in his steps when a very angry girl who looked about fifteen (only a year younger than him) came out from the back. She had long pretty brown hair that was slightly wavy. She had bright purple eyes he could see from here. She had light skin, but not pale. She wore a greenish-blue t-shirt that hung off one shoulder with a black tank top under it. She also wore dark blue skinny jeans tucked in knee-high brown leather lace-up boots.

She crossed her arms looking at her new home. "I hate it," She said, "I cannot believe you guys made me abandon my life and move here. Without warning! Sure it wouldn't have been so bad for a month's notice but 'Hey Zel, we're moving next week!' Who does that?" She kept on ranting to her parents about how unfair they were being to her. her dad rolled his eyes and stuffed a box in her hands, wich seemed to shut her up. She was still giving glares though. If looks could kill, her parents would've been dead. "Look Zel, it's too late now. So either accept that we've moved and be happy or be a grunt that no one likes. Besides, you're not giving a very good first-impression." Her dad said motioning to Link.

Link realized he was staring. Oops. She looked at him and her cheeks glew red. She blushed furiously and ran inside the house, wich made her dad laugh. Her dad walked over to Link. "Sorry you had to see my daughter back there. She's not usually like that. She's just angry about the whole move." He said sticking out his hand, "I'm Alex Harnkinian." He said.

Link took his hand and shook it. "Link Forester. Um, you want to meet my step-dad? He's been excited to meet the new neighbors." Link said pointing his thumb back at his house.

"Sure," Mr. Harkinian said, "Why not?" Link nodded and ran inside his house. "Jack! The new neighbors are here!" Link yelled entering the kitchen. His step-dad, Jack, looked up from the news paper. "Well let's go meet 'em."

_**Zelda**_

At least Zelda's new room wasn't bad. In their last apartment, she had to share a room with her little sister, Tetra. Tetra was on thirteen, two years younger than her. She was annoyed about the move too, but she didn't throw a fit in front of a cute guy like Zelda did. She'd never felt so embarrassed. Of course, it had to be a cute guy about her age. Zelda just had the best of luck.

Zelda's new room had a walk-in closet and bookshelves in the wall. She enjoyed the bookshelves. Zelda's only friend was Anju. Anju lived with her step dad, so she was only in town monday through Wednesday. The rest of the days Zelda hid in a library or her room reading. Zelda wasn't exactly popular. She was more of a nerd. She was always reading something. And not to brag, but she did have straight A's. The popular girls hated her, every girl did. Zelda didn't know why. They guys either flirted with her or ignored her all together. except one guy who annoyed her to know end. She had a little bit of a crush on him for a while. But then Zelda moved. Then her life fell apart.

Zelda sat cross-legged on her bed and started reading her _Mockingjay _book. This book was intense. She was crying about her favorite character dying when there was knock on the door. "Zelda," Called her mom through the door, "C'mon out here, the neighbor kids want to meet you!"

Zelda marked her spot in the book and wiped her eyes. She stood up and left the room and galloped down the stairs. There stood the cute blonde guy from earlier, and a blonde girl about Zelda's age next to him. "Hi!" Said the blonde girl happily! "I'm Aryll and this is Link!"

"Hi, I'm Zelda." Zelda said shyly.

"No need to be shy!" Said Aryll, "I finally have a friend!" She said happily as Link rolled his eyes.

"You guys just met," He said, "You aren't friends."

"Shush you!" Aryll said turning on her heel and pointing a finger at him. "You are NOT going to ruin this for me! Finally a girl moved here my age who seems nice! You are NOT going to fall in love with her and take her away!"

Link rolled his eyes again. "I don't plan on it." he says.

"Umm," Zelda said.

"Oh, sorry! Don't mind my idiot brother, he always flirts with all my friends and then they fall head-over-heels in love with his so called 'good looks'." She said.

Zelda giggled a bit. "Here, wanna come up in my room? It doesn't really have stuff in it yet but..." Zelda said gesturing to the stairs.

"Sure!" She said happily.

Zelda already had potential friends. Maybe Castle Town wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N Auhhg! So much typing! I think my fingers are dying! So let me know what ya think of my first modern AU! Please review and happy sunshine :D**


	2. Frenemies

**A/N Oh yay! Chapter two the second day! That rhymed. Oops. Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Silvia Morretti: Thanks! I've read so many different stories with their different personalities but this is just how I pictured them :)**

**guest: Thanks. I'm glad you like the story :)**

**And thank you for my one follower! I guess there's nothing else to talk about then... Let's get on with the story then! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda :(**

**BTW Kotake and Koume may be a little OOC. Bear with me.**

Chapter 2; Frenemies

_**Zelda**_

Zelda was enjoying her first few days in Castle Town. Her and Aryll became friends fast. Zelda really only saw Link when he came to tell Aryll it was time to come home. Eventually Monday rolled around and Zelda would have to face the nightmare of highschool. At least she had Aryll to help show her around.

Zelda woke up in her room to the sound of the ring of her old alarm clock. She groggily searched the alarm clock for the power switch. She had an old-fashion alarm clock. It didn't have a snooze. Her mom got it for her because she said without a snooze, there wasn't an excuse for Zelda to be lazy. Zelda didn't mind. She sat up and manually grabbed the alarm clock when she failed to find the switch lying down. When she eventually found it, she let out a loud yawn. It was 7:00. School started at 8:30. That gave her an hour to get ready and a half hour for the bus ride. She walked over to her closet and searched among the little clothes she had unpacked. She found a gray sweater with a picture of the Master Sword on it and some plain blue skinny jeans. She showered and dressed and brushed her hair and teeth.

After slipping on her purple tennieshoes, she grabbed her favorite charm bracelet and her pre-packed light blue backpack. She stuffed her _Mockingjay _book in it and galloped down the stairs where her mom had toaster waffles ready. Zelda looked at the clock. 7:52. Shoot! She stuffed the waffles down and ran out of the house barely saying a 'good bye' to her mom.

She found Aryll and Link at the bus stop. Link had a green sweatshirt on and regular jeans. Aryll wore a light blue zip-up sweatshirt over a pale pink t-shirt. She wore simple jeans and white flats. "Hi!" She said, "Ready for first day at school, Zellie?" Zellie was the nickname Aryll had given her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zelda said just as the bus pulled up. Link said nothing and walked up the bus. "What's his problem?" Asked Zelda following Aryll up the bus.

Aryll examined her brother. "I don't know. He was acting just fine til' you showed up." She probably didn't mean to make Zelda feel bad, so Zelda decided just to shrug it off. She didn't do anything on purpose, so she decided not to feel bad. Besides, she had just met him the other day. Zelda was following Aryll down the aisle when a foot stuck out and tripped her. "Oops," Said a girl with light brown hair, "Sorry. Well, no not really." She said snickering. Zelda pulled herself up. Great, already met one of 'em. "So, you're new here?" Said a girl sitting next to the girl who tripped her. She looked almost exactly like the girl next to her.

"Yeah, can I get to my seat now?" Zelda asked gesturing to one of their legs resting across the aisle. "Why should I let you?" Asked the girl. "Kotake," Said Link from across the bus, "Leave her alone."

The brunette girl holding out her leg, Kotake, rolled her eyes and putt her leg down. When Zelda passed them, Aryll waved frantically gesturing for her to sit next to her. Like Zelda would sit anywhere else. "Don't mind them," Said Aryll once Zelda sat down, "That's Kotake and Koume. Their twins, though their more like she-devils. They once got me in trouble for knocking over my milk in the cafeteria and said I was trying to start a food fight! As if!"

Zelda really liked Aryll. She was really funny and sweet. Zelda smiled. "I don't believe you would ever do such a thing." Zelda said. Aryll smiled at her. "So, do you have any other friends?" Zelda asked.

"Well, there is Malon and Saria, but they don't take the bus. They'll love you!"

"So," Zelda said, "Who should I look out for?"

"Well, stay away from Koume and Kotake Magic, Ganondorf Dragmire, Groose Skye, and Ghirahim Jewels."

Zelda nodded. She hoped she could stay with Aryll the whole day, but of course Zelda's excellent luck wouldn't allow that.

Zelda gently knocked on the Principal's office door. "Come in," Said the door. She softly opened it and saw Principal Shad. He looked up from his book and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Principal Shad. You must be Zelda Harkinian?" He asked.

"Yes," Zelda said. He gestured for her to take a seat. He looked through his drawers before finally pulling out two pieces of paper. "Here's your schedule and the list of rules. I hope you enjoy your time here, Miss Harkinian."

"Thanks. I do too." She said grabbing the papers and smiling before she left. She looked down at the schedule. First, she had Ancient Hylian. Where was that at? She remembered seeing a map of the school at the entrance. That's how she found the Principal's office. She hurried down the stairs but when she reached the bottom she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's that dweeb from the bus." Said her sister. Koume and Kotake, wich one she bumped into, she didn't know. They looked, like, exactly the same. Except one had curly hair, the other had straight. Zelda remembered Kotake had straight hair. She bumped into Koume then. "Aw, are you running late?" Asked Koume.

"Um, yes, now do you mind if I could just-" Zelda said trying to pass them, but Kotake stepped in the way. "What's your name?" Asked Kotake.

"Can I just get to my class now?" Zelda asked trying to step passed them again, but again was blocked off.

"Let's see here..." Said Kotake ripping Zelda's schedule right our of her hands. "Hey! I need that!" Zelda said trying to get it back, but Koume just ripped her backpack off her back.

"Hmm, what's in here...?" She said unzipping it.

"Give that back!" Zelda said trying to reach for it.

"Knock it off, you two." Said a new voice. Link. He stood down the hall witnessing the whole thing.

The huffed at him. "We'll be back when your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you." Said Kotake shoving the schedule back in her hands.

"Oops." Said Kotake dumping out Zelda's backpack and then dropping it to the floor. Finally the little 'you know what's' left. Zelda sighed and kneeled to the ground and started picking up her stuff. Link approached her. "You okay?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said gently putting her notebooks back in her backpack and zipping it shut. He picked up her schedule. "Hey, you've got the same schedule as me. Well, except last class." He said. They stood up. "C'mon, right this way." He said leading the way.

Link led the way down the halls to a door with a thin window on the door. Link opened it and walked in, Zelda behind him. Link took a seat next to a curly red-head. "Ah," Said the blonde teacher, "You're my new student. May I have your name?" She asked nicely.

Zelda turned to the class. Kotake and Koume sat in front giving her death glares and evil smirks. The red-headed girl sat with a girl with short green hair. Link sat behind a blonde boy with red eyes who seemed to be having a conversation with him. "Zelda Harkinian." She said.

"Well Zelda," Said the teacher, "I'm Impa Leslie, But please just call me Impa. Now, you can take a seat right behind Malon right there." She said pointing to the red-head girl. Zelda smiled to the teacher and took her seat behind the red-head.

Class flew by fast and eventually the bell rang. "Alright class. I need a 700 word report by Wednesday about the Hero of Time. No whining. No excuses. You either show up with the report or don't." Impa said to the class. The class moaned to her but she rolled her eyes. Zelda stood up and exited the class room by herself. Link was ignoring her for some reason.

Zelda sat in the cafeteria with Aryll, Malon, who introduced herself after Ancient Hylian, and and Saria, who was the girl with green hair. Eventually, Link and the blonde boy with red eyes sat at the table. The red-eyed boy gave her an odd look. "That's Zelda," Link said, "She just moved in next door to Aryll and I."

"Hi." Zelda said.

He smiled. "Sheik." He said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She took it and shook it gratefully. "I see you've met the gang." Sheik said motioning to Aryll, Malon, and Saria.

"We're not a gang." Saria said rolling her eyes.

Link looked around the table. "Where's Dark?" He asked.

"He's sick." Said Malon giving Link a smile.

"Oh." Link said.

Zelda poked silently at her salad. She liked her new friends, but this just made her miss Anju... A lot. "What's wrong, Zellie?" Aryll asked.

Zelda looked up noticing they were staring at her. "Oh, nothing. I just miss my friends." She said.

"Oh, Zellie, we ARE your friends." Malon smiled at her.

Zelda smiled. She really did like her new friends.

**A/N Yep. Boring chapter. I know you guys want action, but everyone's gotta be friends first. So, thanks for reading and leave a REVIEW. More review equal faster updates ;)**


	3. The Swimming Hole

**A/N I have an excellent excuse for not updating the past few days. My mom's stupid sewing stuff was literally on my laptop all weekend and I couldn't get to it. I am sorry (no, not really). Thank you so much for putting up with me. Literally every time I look at my stories I see this one always has a new review. So thank you, for wasting your time with my stupid fanfic. Actually, it's not stupid. Well, it is. But don't call it stupid. Only I can call it stupid. Period. Let's respond to the reviewers now...**

**SoraxKairi7: Haha, I was actually planning a window to window talk in this chapter. And yes, I love making fun of Ghirahim. I think he's gay (no offence gay people). Seriously, I'm not even worried about Ghirahim fans getting angry about this cause I don't even think he has fans.**

**guest: Yeah I love Malon and Illia so I couldn't have made them the mean girls. Thanks for paying attention :)**

**So that about sums it up. So I guess that we should get to the story then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA AND ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE DINKLEBURG'S FAULT, SO, IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING ERRORS, DO ME A FAVOR AND YELL "CURSE YOU DINKLEBURG!" AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS AND IF PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU FUNNY SAY THAT YOU JUST SAVED THE WORLD FROM ROBOTS TAKING OVER AND THAT THEY SHOULD THANK YOU.**

Chapter 3; The Swimming Hole

_**Zelda **_

A few weeks passed by and soon Zelda was getting used to Castle Town. It was huge, sure, but the little neighborhood she lived in was in the smaller part of town. Zelda was enjoying her peaceful Saturday morning. She soundly was sleeping until there was a knocked on the door.

"Mom... It's too early... Let me sleep forever..." She said half-asleep covering her head with her pillow.

"This isn't your mom." Said a friendly familiar voice at the door.

"Aryll?"

"Yep. I wanna tell you somethin'. May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah." Zelda said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The door softly opened and a girl with short blonde hair came in wearing blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Her Aryll. What's up?" Zelda said to the blonde. Aryll plopped on her bed in front of her.

"Well, I tried texting, but I didn't get a response, and you didn't answer my call."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I turn my phone off at night."

"Eh, no biggy, I was wondering if maybe later you wanted to do something with us later?"

"Us?"

"Malon, Saria, Link, Dark, Sheik, and me."

"What do you guys plan on doing?"

"The swimming hole!"

"Swimming hole?"

"Yeah! It's just a little out of town! Link's gonna drive us there in his truck!"

"Link has a truck?"

"Yeah, he's sixteen. My dad gave him his old Chevy for his sixteenth birthday."

Wait, her dad? She has a separate dad? What? No! They have the same dad, Zelda, geeze. She probubly just said it wrong.

"Oh. I'd love to go! When do you guys plan on going?"

"It's supposed to be really hot today. In the 80's! We were planning on going when it's hottest, 5:00."

"Okay."

"Great!" Aryll squealed, "We'll pick you up at four-thirty, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Okay! See you later!" She said happily skipping out of the room. Zelda was happy she had friends now. She never really had any friends before, besides Anju. Zelda got up out of bed and walked into her closet. What to wear? She settle for a loose Batman t-shirt and cut-off shorts. She got her purple tennies and galloped down the stairs. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" She asked skipping into the kitchen.

"Eggs and bacon." Her mom replied flipping an egg. "What did Aryll want?"

"Oh nothing. Hey, mind if I go swimming this afternoon?"

"With who?"

"Aryll, Malon, Saria, Dark, Sheik, and Link."

"I don't care. Just be home before 9:00."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" Zelda said happily running up the stairs to go read.

Zelda didn't even notice how late it was getting. She was sucked into _Mockingjay_. This book could win an award for most depressing book in the history of depressing books. Another one of Zelda's favorite characters, dead **(A/N I would say who cause I'm actually talking about from what I was reading earlier today XD. Seriusly, three of my favorite characters dead in two days O.O)**. Zelda barely noticed the 'clank' at her window. She brushed the tears off her cheeks and went to the window. She drew back the purple curtains and saw Link tossing pebbles at her window. She opened the window. She had forgot his window was directly in front of hers. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just gotta change."

"Oh, okay. Wait, have you been crying?"

"What? No! Well, yeah. Just a book." She said holding up her _Mockingjay _book.

"Oh, um, alright. See you in a few."

"Okey dokey." She said closing her window and putting the curtains back. Zelda walked into her closet again. No way was she going to wear a bikini in front of Link and the guys, so she settled for her black tankini **(for all you who don't know, a tankini is like a bikini but the top is like a tanktop)**. She putt it on and putt on a pair of shorts and a lacy white tank top over herself. She slipped on her brown leather flip-flops. As soon as she had changed, there was a honk outside her house. She ran down the stairs saying her goodbye's to her parents.

Aryll was smiling through the windsheild and opened the passenger door. "Hop in!" She said patting the seat next to her. When Aryll said it was an old Chevy, she meant old. It had a bench seat and sounded horrible. "Hi!" Zelda said scooting next to Aryll and slamming the door behind her.

"Hiya!" Aryll said.

"Hey," Link said putting the truck in gear and backing out.

"How are we gonna fit everyone in the truck?" Zelda asked.

"We'll start making people sit in the bed." Link said shifting the gear again and driving down the road.

Link was the worst. Driver. Ever. Correction, _is _the worst driver ever. He learched to stops at last second and gassed the truck before it was even in the right gear. Zelda was no expert, heck, she didn't even have her license yet, but she was pretty sure Link must have bribed the teacher to give him his license.

Zelda was clinching the edge of her seat the whole time. She didn't even notice how fast thy got to Malon's house. She hopped in the bed without question and Aryll opened the window behind our heads that way we could talk to her. "Wassup, guys?" She asked popping her head through the window.

"Malon, you're going to hurt yourself." Link said shifting the gear.

"I'd trust him," I said, "With his driving, you bound to bonk your head."

"Hmm," She said, "Good point." And with that, her head went back through the window and she sat with her back against the rim of the bed. Link then stopped by Dark's, Saria's, and finally was just pulling into Sheik's driveway. Sheik opened the shotgun door and frowned when he saw no room.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" He asked.

"Back there." Aryll said.

Link rolled his eyes. "Aryll, do you really want Sheik back there with Malon?"

She thought it over for a minute. "No, I don't. If you'll excuse me." She said climbing over Zelda and hopping into the back. Zelda scooted into the middle that way Sheik could sit down. Sheik slammed the door shut. Link then forcefully changed the gear and whipped out of the driveway.

_**Link**_

Link dove in after Malon. She giggled and screamed until Link successfully pulled her under. She popped back up again. "Link!" She screamed. "I told you I didn't want to get my hair wet!"

"I know, that's why I pulled you under." He smiled.

She angrily splashed him. "Meanie." Link rolled his eyes as his other friends jumped in. Well, friends and Zelda. Link really didn't know what to call her. She was so nice and pretty, but for some reason Link couldn't accept her. He didn't know why himself. Link was so lost in thought he didn't notice Sheik jump on his back and pull him under til it was too late. Link barely pushed him off before he suffocated. "Dude! You gotta remember to let me breath!"

"Pfft, breathing's for chumps."

Link rolled his eyes. Sheik was such a... dimwit? Link didn't even know anymore. Zelda and Saria were giggling in the shallows. That is, before Dark pushed them both in. They both squealed from the freezing cold water. Zelda's head came up from the water, followed by Saria's. Link had to admit, Zelda looked pretty wet... Wait, what?

"Whatcha' looking at?" Sheik said splashing him in the face.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Link said swimming after him.

"I'd like to see you try!"

**A/N I really enjoyed typing this chapter. It made me miss my friends in the summertime when we would go the the swimming hole... You would have no idea what I'm talking about unless you read my profile lol. CAUTION I WOULD NOT RECCOMMEND PULLING EACHOTHER UNDERWATER AND JUMPING ON YOUR FRIENDS WHILE SWIMMING. IT'S A FANFIC AND I CAN PRODICT THE FUTURE AND SEE NO ONE WILL DIE. IN REAL LIFE, YOU CANNOT SEE THE FUTURE, SO NO DROWNING YOUR FRIENDS ON ACCIDENT :)**

**Please leave a REVIEW and happy sunshine and hopefully next chapter won't take as long. **

**Remember, always overuse smiley faces :) :P :D**


	4. Secrets

**Okey, this chapter may be INCREDIBLY dumb, but then again, all my stories are, so you guys must like dumb things. Okay, maybe it's not THAT dumb. I had a really stupid idea. Maybe I could putt song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter that way you guys could, idk, get to know me a little better? Idk, let me know on that.**

**IMPORTANT \/ **

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 5 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 4; Secrets

_**Link**_

Link has secrets. Secrets that he never told anyone. Secrets only his family knew. Secrets only his friends knew. Even secrets he didn't know. He hated keeping secrets. It made him seem shadow-y. He didn't want to seem that way. Now he just wanted to know why Zelda was avoiding him. She hadn't spoken to him ever since the swimming hole. He'd thrown pebbles at her window, only for her to shut the curtains. He'd tried to talk to her at school only for her to speak when he asked her something and only top respond with nods or short answers.

Link didn't know why he cared so much. He didn't even consider her as a friend. They'd just met a few weeks ago. For some reason though, Link would do anything for her to talk to him again. Monday finally rolled around again and Link woke to Aryll jumping on his bed. "Wakey wakey, or I'll slap your face-y." She giggled. She just had a way with words.

Link rolled over and stuffed his head under his pillow. "Aren't you a little old for this?" He asked through the muffled pillow.

"I'm never too old for fun!" She said grabbing his pillow and wacking him with it. Link groaned and sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked groggilly.

"7:45"

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because Lina said that the alarm clock should wake you."

"We all know that won't happen!"

He sat up and threw the blankets on her making her fall of the bed with an 'oof'. Aryll got out of the blankets and ran out of his room so he could change. "Lina! He's up!" Aryll called to Lina, Link's mom.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Called Lina from down stairs.

Link slammed his door and ran to his closet. He settled for a t-shirt and jeans. He changed quickly, not even having the time for a shower. He shoved his shoes on his feet and pulled his favorite green sweat-shirt over himself and ran out the door without breakfast.

He made it to the bus stop just in time. The bus was just pulling up. Aryll was already there with Zelda. Aryll was wearing a pink knit sweater with white skinny jeans and flats. Zelda was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt with a white lace-y vest and darker jeans with her brown lace-up boots. "It's about time!" Aryll teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Link said finally stopping at the bus sign as the bus doors pulled open. Zelda shoved in first, and Link shoved in after her with an angry Aryll behind him. He didn't care, though. Zelda sat at an empty seat near a window. Link shoved himself next to her, determined to get words out of her. "Hi." He said. That's a good conversation starter.

"Hey." She said not even looking at him.

"What's up?"

"Eh," She said shrugging.

"Okay..."

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, besides Aryll yelling at Link to find a different seat until the bus driver made her sit next to Dark. After that, she was sending Link very threatening texts. Link wished he could talk to Zelda. Where did all that determination go from earlier? Link for some reason couldn't talk now. This was odd. He'd never felt this way around her before.

After a few stops, Link gave up and sat next to Sheik. Aryll imidiantly took her seat next to Zelda and they started chatting. Link frowned, only to be teased by Sheik. What was wrong with him? Link, not Sheik. No one knew what was wrong with Sheik.

_**Zelda**_

Zelda knew now. She'd felt so stupid. She found out the worst thing the other night at Saria's slumber party.

_"Okay, truth or dare time, girls!" Malon giggled._

_"No! Not truth or dare! Dream Date!" Aryll said as the girl sat in a circle._

_"Dream Date?" Zelda asked._

_"Dream Date is a game where we ask each other what the perfect date would be like and who they would go with!" Explained Saria._

_"Sounds... girly..." Zelda said with noticeably little interest._

_"Oh, please play with us!" Aryll begged. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

_They sat in a circle. "Okay, me first!" Aryll said, "Malon!" She said pointing to the red-head._

_"Okay, I would want it at a romantic water-side resteraunt with candles lit all around. We talk all night until the sun goes up and he drives me in his convertible all the way back to Castle Town." She said quite girlishly (Is that a word?)._

_"With who?" Asked Aryll._

_"We all know. Do I have to answer?"_

_"Yes! Spill!"_

_She sighed. "I would obviously go with my boyfriend, Link." She said as if it were common sense. Wait, boyfriend? Link? Link Forester was her boyfriend? Zelda felt her heart sink. luckily, Saria's mother came in with pizza and pop corn before it was Zelda's turn. She honestly had no idea what her answere would be._

Zelda felt like an idiot. A professional idiot. She had twisted his friendly-ness into something so stupid. Now she just wanted never to see him again that way she wouldn't do something stupid that way she wouldn't end their friendship. Uhg, life. Don't you love it?

She could tell Link noticed her difference in behavior. She just didn't want to talk to him, wich only seemed to make Link want to talk to her more. She frowned at the thought. Here she was in Math class thinking about a boy instead of her problems. Great. F, here she comes.

Finally the bell rang. "Okay class," Said the teacher, "Test Tuesday is tomorrow so study and no excuses."

All the students exited the classroom and headed for the cafeteria. Zelda sat away from the usual group and sat against a wall eating her sandwich. She barely noticed the giant shadow above her. She looked up to see Ganondorf Dragmire, school bully. Why was he bothering her? She'd only been in school a few weeks. "Hello." He said.

"Uh, hi." Zelda said.

"What is your name?"

Should she tell him? What was she supposed to do?

"Uh, Zelda Harkinian." She said timidly, not wanting to make conversation with him.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing sitting by herself?"

"Just wanted to be by myself." She stated plainly. She hated guys who thought girls couldn't stand up for themselves.

"Mind if I join?"

"Yes actually, I do." She said, but he ignored her and sat next to her anyway. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Excuse to get away, excuse to get away. Aha!

"I'll be right back. I've got to go to the bathroom." She said grabbing her things and escaping to the girl's restroom. "Phew." She said aloud taking a seat on the counter. She really didn't want to go out there and face Link right now. Lunch in the bathroom, it is. She finished the other half of her sandwich and guzzled her drink. She waited for the bell to ring before she left the bathroom. Just in case.

_**Link (for the heck of it)**_

Link couldn't find Zelda at lunch. It slightly worried him. He was going to look for her, but Malon insisted he sit next to her. Link was wanting to brake up with her, so he figured that the last few days they had left would be good to make her happy. He really didn't want to lose their friendship over this. Besides, Zelda was probably at the library or something. it's not like this was the first time she'd skipped lunch.

Link wolfed his food down. He was starving, do to the lack of breakfast he had this morning. The lunch-ending bell rang too soon. Link frowned throwing the rest of his un-eaten food away.

History class was a blur... that is until Link got busted for falling asleep. "Link Forester!" The teacher yelled shaking Link from his sleep. His eyes shot open and he looked up at the teacher.

"Er, yes?"

"How come you were asleep?"

"Uh, I wasn't asleep."

"You weren't asleep?"

"Um, okay. I was asleep."

"To the principal's office." She said returning to her lesson. Link sighed and stood up. She was the most strict teacher in school. He climbed the stairs to the principal's office. He sighed and knocked on the door. No response. He tried again, but to no avail. Curiosity was winning the best of him. He slowly cracked open the door. No one was there. He opened it wider, scanning the room. Everything was in place, except for an open window and a tipped-over office chair. Wait, what?

Principal Shad never had the window open. And why was his chair knocked over? suddenly, an 'ahem' came from behind him. Link spun around to find Miss Impa. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Link knew there was no point in lying to Miss Impa. "I was looking for Principal Shad and came in when there was no answer at the door." He said.

"Where is he? Why is his office like this?"

"I don't know. It's rather odd though, to find his office like this."

She walked in examining the room. "What'd you do to get sent to the principal's office?" She asked.

"Miss Jordan sent me for falling asleep in class."

She smiled. "She sent you for something as little as that?"

"Yeah."

"You're excused, but let's keep this whole thing between us, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, return to your classes." She said as they exited the office. Miss Impa was Link's favorite teachers for this as one of many reasons.

And with that, Link went to his next class. His favorite class. The class he shared with Zelda. He _was _going to get words out of her.

**A/N BumpataDAA! Next chapter DOOONE! Pfft, rhyming again. Thanks for reading, yada yada yada. REMEMBER, I WON'T UPDATE TIL' I GET 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. THANKS :)**

**Remember, always overuse smiley faces :) :P :D**


	5. As Close as Possible

**A/N Wow guys! Thanks for the positive feed back (mostly). I'm sure most of you noticed my terrible spelling/grammar/typos back in previous chapters. You'll be happy to know I went back on fixed all of them. Also, I'm sure most of you didn't like my whole 'won't update til I get five reviews'. Yeah, not sticking with that. And wholly moly! This chapter is almost 2,000 words long! Don't judge! I don't want my chapters to be million words long. Hmm, what else was I going to say? Am I the only one excited for How to Train your Dragons 2?! I saw the first five minutes of the movie on Facebook and I'm all SUPER EXCITED. And guess what? I finished reading Mockingjay (woot woot). I'm already starting Suzanne Collins' other series in the kids' section! BTW everything Zelda says about the book in this chapter actually came from my actual opinion of the book so yayz! So, I'm sure all of you are sick of my fangirling by now! Another BTW! Zelda may come off as kinda a baby in this chapter! DON'T JUDGE HER! SHE'S HEARTBROKEN AND DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT :'(  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR HUNGERGAMES (BECAUSE I MENTION A FEW HUNGERGAMES RELATED THINGS SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD DISCLAIM THEM.) REMEMBER TO ALWAYS TRY AND IMAGIN LIFE WITHOUT VIDEOGAMES AND REALIZE HOW SUCKISH LIFE WOULD BE. MAKE SURE YOU THANK YOUR PARENTS, FRIENDS, FAMILY, YOURSELF, OR WHOEVER BUYS YOU VIDEOGAMES CUZ LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT THEM THOUGH YOU GUYS COULD PROBABLY SURVIVE CUZ YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :)**

Chapter 5; As Close as Possible

**_Zelda_**

Zelda hated this feeling. She felt as if she were torn in half. As if the rug was pulled from underneath her feet. As if all her beliefs in everything came short. And she hated it. Ever since finding out Link and Malon were a couple. She didn't even know why she felt this way. It's not like she had a crush on Link or anything, right? No, of course not. They were just friends, if that. Just. Friends. Not even friends. Close acquaintances, at most. I mean, she'd known him from almost a month now, but still.

There Zelda lyed in bed about finished reading the epilogue of _Mockingjay_. She let her tears fall freely down her cheeks from the emotion of the book. He died, she died. Almost everyone, dead. The epilogue came to a closing, and her most hated words came onto the page. 'The end'. She hated those words. They state the ending of something good. Something powerful. Something Emotional. Something great. Something she loved, and she hated it. She knew all good things _must _come to an end. Even great stories. Even great people. How she hated those words though. The most dreaded words. She hated endings. At least it was a good ending. Over Peeta and Gale, Katniss (characters from _Mockingjay_) had chosen the one that Zelda approved. Zelda shut the book and set it on her nightstand, to be putt later in a shelf with _Hungergames _and _Catching Fire_, the other books in the trilogy.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up. She looked at the clock. Only 2:12. When was this Saturday going to end? Summer brake was next month, and Zelda could already tell it was going to be a dreaded, lonely summer. She sighed and grabbed her phone. A bazillion texts, all from Link. Where are you? What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me? All questions he asked her in pixellated messages. If only he knew, though she was glad he didn't. She didn't want him to know how she twisted their friendship into an idiotic tragic love story. Stupid books, filing her head with romance and supposed 'true love' that would never come to her. Wait, what? Why did she care? Stop thinking like that, Zelda!

She sat up frustrated. She needed fresh air. Deep breaths. She walked to her window and opened it. She smiled for the first time in forever. She let go of her feelings for a second, before being interrupted.

"Hey, Zel. What's up?" Came a familiar voice from the window across her. She opened her eyes to find Link. Of course, it couldn't have been Aryll's room across from Zelda's window. It had to be Link.

"Oh, um, hi." She said not wanting to converse, but not wanting it to seem obvious.

"Why haven't you been answering me?"

Great. Um, think of a lie. Think of a lie. None came. Honesty? No. She didn't want to seem pathetic. "Because, I was, uh, reading."

"For a week straight?" He asked. Shoot. Why can't he just accept answers?

"Just because. I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda 'stuff'?" He asked finger-quoting.

"Just stuff."

"Um, ok. That still doesn't explain why you haven't been answering my calls, texts, etcetera."

"I just haven't. Can we leave it at that?"

"Can I at least have a reason."

"Texting makes my thumbs hurt?"

"Zelda,"

"I just didn't want to. Sometimes I have better things to do than answer my phone all the time."

"But you don't answer your phone ever."

"You're mean."

"How am I mean?"

"Well I got caught up in life! Ever heard of it? Sometimes I just wanna ignore my phone and never see it again! Is that illegal?!"

"It is when you act so defensive about it!"

Zelda had heard enough. She slammed her window shut and pulled the purple curtains over. She didn't wan to yell it Link. She didn't even mean to. Why can't he just accept things? Instead of pushing and pushing until Zelda was at the edge of throwing a fit! He was just- Uhg! she threw herself onto her bed. Why did she act like this? She was an retard. A professional retard. Here she was, blowing up at Link for something he didn't even know he did. Why does life have to suck so bad? Why? Why? Why? She almost let a tear fall from her cheek. No! She was not going to cry over something so stupid. In fact, no more feeling like an idiot. She was going to make up for it right now. Even if Link didn't feel the same way about her, she still wanted to be a friend to him. And she was sick of letting herself get so emotional. She grabbed her phone and started apologizing in texts. She would just have to make up a reason for not responding to his texts.

**_. . . . . . . . ._**

**_Link_**

Link slammed his window shut angrily. What was her problem? Why did she hate him? Even more so, why did he care? Link could tell through the whole conversation with her she was hiding something. What? What was she not telling him? The whole thing frustrated him beyond belief. He paced his room back and forth. He had never felt something like this before. Ever since he met Zelda, he felt something inside him snap. It was the best feeling in the world, yet at the same time it hurt so much. What the hack was wrong with him? He was so angry right now. Why? Why did he care? He didn't know what to do!

"Uahg!" He grunted angrily throwing his pillow at the wall. A soft knock cam from his door. "Link? Are you alright?" Said Aryll's voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Link said hotly and sharp.

"Sorry. Don't want to annoy, but Lina doesn't appreciate the noise."

Link took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just knocked something over..."

"Alright. Tell me if you want to talk about it." She said and he heard her foot steps leave the hall. Link smiled. Aryll was really nice, and about the best step-sister you could ask for. She always cheered him up when he was sad, and never pushed too hard or questioned too much when he was angry. Even though she wasn't his real sister, he loved her in a sister and brother way.

Just then, Link's phone beeped in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out to see a new text from... Zelda?

**Zelda: Sorry**

Link's eye lit up. She was actually texting him? He though she hated him!

**Link: Nah, I'm sorry**

**Zelda: No, for real. I blew up at you for no good reason**

**Link: Don't worry about it.**

**Zelda: Thanks...**

**Link: So... I hate to bring up the fight again but...why weren't you answering my texts before?**

**Zelda: I'm sorry Link. I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry...**

**Link: Hey, it's ok. You don't have to tell if you don't want. It's your life :)**

**Zelda: Thanks. So, we're good?**

**Link: We're good**

_**. . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Aryll (yay)**_

Aryll was very concerned. Ever since the sleepover, Zelda had been acting weird. And Aryll was pretty sure that had something to do with Link earlier. She knew he didn't knock something over. She could practically feel his glare through the door. She could sense the anger in his voice. But, she knew not to make him talk if he didn't want to.

The next day Aryll woke up screaming. She had a dream her crush, Colin, had died. Happy dreams a fifteen-year-old girl should be having, right? She sighed telling herself it was just a dream. She dressed into a light green sweater and regular blue jeans with flats. She flew down the stairs skipping into the kitchen where Lina was making waffles, as always.

"Why, good morning Aryll. One or two?" Lina (Link's mom) asked taking a waffle out of the iron.

"Thanks Lina, but I think I'll skip the waffles today." Aryll said politely. She didn't want to eat after that dream for the fear of vomiting. Aryll was really emotional and got grossed out easily. Link had called her delicate many times for obvious reasons. The only thing un-delicate about her is she almost never got scared unless she was reading an actual scary book. If you jumped from behind a wall and yelled 'boo!', yeah, she'd scream her head off, but in scary movies, eh. They relied too much on shock and surprise. Not actually going for true fear. Scary stories couldn't rely on shock or surprise, they actually made you scared with _words_.

Aryll skipped out the door with Link in tow. Surprisingly, he was up early for once. Something had him in a good mood. Soon Zelda joined them at the bus stop. She was wearing a black t-shirt with some band on it and regular blue jeans with matching flats. Her gorgeous auburn hair was loosely side-braided. Link seemed to putt off a better vibe as she approached. Wait a minute, if Aryll was doing the math correctly... Nah. Link has a girlfriend. He wouldn't do that to Malon. Would he? Malon has been hanging out with Sheik a lot... Nah, not possible. Malon and Link were so meant-to-be. Aryll was even starting to call them 'Malink'.

"Hiya." Zelda said. Wait another minute, Zelda seemed happier than before. Whaaa? Aryll gave up. She could _not _figure Zelda out for the life of her.

"Hey!" Link and Aryll accidentally said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Aryll said turning turning to Link. He rolled his eyes.

"Jinx is a joke. You owe me a Coke." He retorted with a victorious smirk.

"Take that back! Now you owe a twelve-pack!" Aryll said growing her own smirk of victory.

Link's smirk fell and he rolled his eyes handing her a five dollar bill as if 'calling it even'. Zelda giggled as the bus pulled up. They walked in, Aryll after Zelda, Link after Aryll. Aryll was about to sit next to Zelda, but then someone yanked her down into a different seat. "Hey!" Aryll said looking up and finding Malon. Wait, what was she doing on the bus?

"Aryll, I need your help!" She said on the verge of tears.

"Mal? What are you doing on the bus?"

"That doesn't matter now! Can you keep a secret?"

"Um, I guess. What?"

"Promise!"

"I promise! Now what?"

Malon looked around the bus to make sure no one was listening. She whispered something.

"What?"

"I said I want to break up with Link!" She said in a violent whisper.

"What? Why?"

"Because... I really like Sheik..." She said miserably, as if it were a shame to her family. Actually, it might be.

"Well, if you just tell Link honestly, I'm sure he'll understand."

"You really think?"

"I really know."

Malon sighed relief. "Thanks, Ari. I think I'll tell him at lunch. I really don't wanna end out friendship over this."

**A/N And there you go. Sorry of Zelda was kind of acting like a baby. And I was super excited to write in Aryll's POV cuz she's one of my favorites :)**

**So, you don't HAVE to review for an update but it would be GREATLY APPRECIATED! :)**

**Remember to always overuse smiley faces :) :D :P**


	6. Secret Missions

**A/N Hmm, I made you guys wait forever again. I have to admit, falling of the face of the earth is fairly fun. I moved to Idaho from Oklahoma and slept in a tent the other night with my BFF. It's not quite warm enough to jump in the swimming hole, but almost. So, let's see what we have here. This chapter's gonna be more of a humor than the actual story. Yay for new readers. And yes, I know Zelda was kinda a drama queen in previous chapters, but I assure you she's growing up and leaving the drama queen-ing to Aryll (and occasionally Malon). This chapter may be kinda short, but I came over a major writer's block, but then came up with this silly plot of secret missions. The real story won't begin til' everyone finds out the principal's missing. Please feel free to point out spelling/grammar errors in the nicest possible way and I will try to fix them. And ideas anyone? That would be great. Also you can leave some questions in the reviews about the story/author and I'll be happy to answer them. Also reviews are always greatly appreciated, but not needed. Read on, my loyal readers.**

Chapter 6; Secret Missions

_**Link**_

No one had expected this. The principal had been gone for a week straight now, AND Malon kept acting wierd around Link. Uhg, life. Link got off the bus and started walking to his house. He heard Aryll and Zelda chatting behind him, he didn't pay attention too much, though. Link entered his house, letting the door slam behind him. Aryll opened the door behind him and complained about him shutting the door in her face, but Link didn't care. He mostly tuned her out. Link galloped up the stairs and entered his room. His room was always messy, with laundry on the floor and his bed un-made.

Link threw his green backpack onto his dresser, knocking off his alarm clock. "Shoot," He said under his breath picking up the alarm clock. Why did he throw it onto his dresser? He meant to throw it on his bed. He examined the clock. Luckily, only the back part where the batteries go in popped off. He slid it back on and put it back on his dresser. Link grabbed the dangerous backpack and gently set it on his bed, not wanting to miss and knock something off his nightstand. He plopped onto his bed when his phone vibrated. A new text from Malon. That's odd. She always calls, not texts.

**Malon: Hi, u busy friday?**

**Link: Guess not, what's up?**

**Malon: Meet me at the coffee shop on clear st. at 2 on fri**

**Link: Ok, see u then.**

_**Malon**_

Malon shoved her blue flip phone back into her pocket. She didn't know what to say. _'Hey, I want to break up with you because I like your best friend.'_ Who does that? Apparently Malon. She sighed and paced her room back and forth. She would just have to tell him the truth. Just tell him that she's over him and that she's fallen for someone else; that someone being his best friend. She just hoped he would understand. She saw him always acting different around Zelda, but maybe that's just because she's fairly new?

Malon sighed and plopped onto her bed. What's done is done, she would just have to tell the truth. Just tell him that she liked his best friend more than him. Geeze, every time she said that she hated herself more and more. She could take Aryll's advice? Just tell him the truth? Wait, Aryll knew Link more than anyone else. Malon could just see if Link was feeling the same way about the relationship. She doubted that Link would tell Aryll anything about it, but Malon could definitely make her look for clues.

Malon pulled her phone back out and started texting Aryll.

**Malon: Hey, Ari, can I ask u a favor?**

**Aryll: Sure, wut up?**

**Malon: Ok, so i told u how i wanna break up with Link?**

**Aryll: Yup**

**Malon: Could u maybe idk, see how he feels about the relationship? Pretty pretty please?**

**Aryll: Hmm, wut I get in return?**

**Malon: A happy friend?**

**Aryll: I serious**

**Malon: Uhg, I'll give u 10 rupees.**

**Aryll: ...Fine. When u want me to?**

**Malon: Before Friday?**

**Aryll: -_-' Friday is day after tomorrow**

**Malon: 15 rupees?**

**Aryll: I try, but I can't make any promises it'll turn out the way u want it**

**Malon: Thx so much. Ur the best friend ever**

**Aryll: I know, now u try to figure stuff out to. Can I get Zellie to help?**

**Malon: Um, I guess if u want...**

**Aryll: Ok. I feel like a secret agent. This is my secret mission.**

**Malon: Ya, ya, ya. Now hurry up!**

Malon smiled and shoved the phone in her pocket, bot then she frowned again. Just because Aryll was helping doesn't mean Link feels the way she hoped he did.

_**Aryll**_

Aryll happily put her phone in her pocket after texting Zelda. She felt like an agent on a mission. And for fifteen rupees! Sure, she's have to split them with Zelda, but a rupee is a rupee. Sure, she was happy to help Malon and all, but mostly happy about the rupees. A knock came from the door and Aryll's happy voice rang out. "I got it!" She said jumping off the couch and running to the door. Zelda stood behind the door, ready to help. Aryll grabbed her wrist before she even had time to talk and dragged her to Aryll's room.

"Ok," Said Aryll shutting her pink door behind her, "I'll give you the details. We have to find out how Link feels about his and Mal's relationship."

Zelda knit her brows in confusion. "Why? They seem pretty happy together."

"That's not the point," Aryll said, a little over dramatically. Zelda rose a brow.

"Then what is the point?"

"We have to find out if he has feelings for someone else or something!"

"I still don't know why."

"I don't have time to explain. C'mon, we've gotta get this done by Friday! I'll give you seven rupees!"

Zelda paused, considering the deal. "Fine, but I still wanna know why you care about Link and Malon's relationship so much."

"That doesn't matter! Okay, we need a plan." The two girls sat and thought.

"We could have him hang out with other girls and see how he acts around them." Zelda suggested.

"How would we get him to go?" Aryll said.

"Hrm, good point. Bribery?"

"With what money?"

"The money your giving me for doing this?"

"I don't have that money yet. Malon's giving it to me for doing this in the first place."

"Wait, why does Malon want to know how Link feels about them? Why doesn't she just ask him?"

"That's not my story to tell! C'mon, don't you have any money?"

"How about we don't bribe him, but trick him?" Zelda said, a smile spreading across her face. Aryll frowned and Zelda's mischievous look.

"Oh no."

_**Link**_

Link paced back and forth in his room. He barely overheard Aryll and Zelda's conversation in the other room, but he had heard enough. Why do they want to know how he feels about his relationship? What the heck? Were they trying to break them up? Sure, Link wanted to break up with Malon, but he didn't want his little step-sister and her best friend to be playing match-maker behind it. He needed his own mission. Link paced back and forth, coming up with a plan. It was actually quite simple:

Step 1) Get Sheik to spy on the girls

Step 2) Figure out why they want to break him and Mal up

Step 3) After figuring out that the reason was Zelda was madly in love with him admit his feelings for her to and tell Malon the truth and live happily ever after

Okay, maybe that last part was a bit out there, but he had the basics down. Link grabbed his phone and texted Sheik.

**Link: Meet me after school tomorrow at the cafe for some IMPORTANT business. Don't tell anybody. -Link**

Link smiled at his clever-ness. Let the war begin.

**A/N Ok, so if you haven't guessed already, these missions are bound to fail in humorous ways. We'll get with the actual story eventually, but in the mean time let's have some fun. Also I'm deleting a few of my stories I don't have time to finish. So review and whatnot and go ahead and complain about my falling off the face of the earth and whatnot. Ok, overuse smiley faces! :) :D :P**


	7. Super Spies

**A/N This is shorter please leave a review I gotta go I'm just posting this real quick. Ok, you guys are awesome! Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I'MINAHURRYIDON'TOWNLEGENDOFZELDAWHIPPEDYDOO!**

Chapter 7; Super Spies

_**Zelda**_

Saying Aryll was being vague was an understatement. It was almost as if she didn't want Zelda to know about the 'secret mission' at all. On Thursday, the said girls walked to the bus stop, too early for Link. They needed to discuss their 'plans'. Aryll turned to Zelda, in her light blue sun dress with a white button-up sweater over her shoulders. It was normal for Aryll to dress quite girly. Zelda, on the other hand, wore a white sweater with a gold Triforce on it, with light blue skinny jeans and gold basket ball tennieshoes with light white laces with little gold sparkles. She wore a little gold locket to complete the outfit. Gold was one of Zelda's favorite colors, along with purple and violet.

Aryll had her chin-length hair behind a white head band, Zelda noticed, as Aryll placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "Okay, we need a plan." She said, glancing back to make sure Link wasn't coming up to the bus stop.

"What plan? You haven't even told me the reason for all this."

"I don't wanna spoil the surprise!" She complained. Zelda rose a brow, but urged her to continue. "We need to bring Link to the cheerleaders."

Zelda rose her brow even higher, if possible. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"You, silly!"

"I don't know where you're going with this."

"Uhg, you know he listens to whatever you say!"

"So?"

"_You,_" She said, pointing at Zelda, "Need to bring _him," _She stuck her thumb behind her, where Link was now walking down the street in a blue t-shirt, "To the cheerleaders!"

"Why? Why me? Why the cheerleaders? Koume and Kotake are cheerleaders and we aren't exactly 'friends'. Why can't I bring him to the girls in drama? Or better yet, why can't _you _bring him to the girls in drama?"

"Shh! We'll talk about it later!"

"But-"

"Hey," Link interrupted Zelda, "What's going on here?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Both the girls said together.

"Umm, okay..." He said as they heard the revving of the engine of the school bus farther down the road. Soon the yellow vehicle came into view. Zelda frowned. She had an epic math test that she wasn't so excited about.

The bus stopped in front of them. Great, Koume and Kotake sat in front of the only two empty seats. Not a problem for Link, who could sit with Sheik, but for Zelda and Aryll, there might be some trouble.

Link shoved playfully past the girls and filed into the bus. As Zelda stepped onto the bus, she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose, she always did. The sight of muscle head jocks playing paper football and dumb cheerleaders talking about make up, boys, etc. The way Zelda just described it to herself made it sound like a Disney movie. To be honest, it had enough drama to be. Zelda looked to her right, where Koume and Kotake were seated. They had dyed their hair a dark red. Wich one had the curly hair? Koume? Honestly, Zelda didn't care enough to pay attention.

On her left was the football players, the arrogant Groose, the creepy Ganondorf, the cross-dresser Ghirahim, the list goes on. Zelda tried to remain quiet, shuffling through the seats, but of course, the goddesses wouldn't let her pass with no trouble.

The one with the straight hair (Kotake?) spoke up. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Straight A." She said. 'Straight A' was the nickname they gave her, since Zelda seemed to be the only one in the whole school with good grades. Zelda pursed her lips in frustration. Why couldn't she just have one good day at school?

"Really Kotake, or Koume, or whoever you are, let me pass. I just want to sit down so I can get to school so I can do my school so I can go home."

"It's Koume," She said with distaste, "And we just want to see the answers to the math test today."

Zelda had to resist to laugh. Actually, she didn't. She threw her head back and let out a light, bubbly laugh. The psycho twins rose their brows. It was actually kinda creepy, because they both rose their right brow at the same time, almost same hight. Besides their hair styles, they could've been those creepy identical twins in horror movies.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kotake.

"You think you can get whatever you want." Said Zelda, shoving past them easily with a grin across her face. Zelda could only imagine the looks on their faces as she sat in the seat behind them, Aryll following behind her.

"Alright," Said Aryll looking over her shoulder. Zelda did to. Link seemed to be in a hushed conversation with Sheik, "You are taking him to gym class to see the cheerleaders-"

"I don't wanna!" Zelda complained, but Aryll ignored.

"And," She silences Zelda, "I have a perfect cover story."

Zelda rose a brow, but was curious to hear.

"Okay, so you know how the only other bathrooms in the school are in the gym?"

"Yeah,"

"And how the cheerleaders practice after school when everyone else is waiting to be picked up?"

"Yes,"

"And how the bus takes a half-hour to get to school after it's out and we usually have to wait?"

"Mmhmm,"

"And how the cheerleaders always flirt with Link?"

"Get to the point."

"Alright, the regular bathrooms close as soon as school is out for cleaning, but they still let students into the gym to use the bathrooms while the cheerleaders are practicing. The cheerleaders always flirt with Link. Well, I'll pretend to take a ride home with Malon and you have to use the bathroom. But, you don't wanna go alone because you don't wanna get bullied by Koume and Kotake-"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You ask Link to go with you. While Link is out in the gym waiting, he'll get flirted with GALORE. And, Saria being part of the cheerleader squad, she'll record the whole thing and see how he reacts. If he flirts back, that means he doesn't care about the relationship. If he doesn't, it means he's still loyal to Malon."

"I don't know. It's a little farfetched. Even if Link is over Mal, he's a good guy. He wouldn't go behind her back and flirt with other girls."

"Well, it's still good to see if he's even interested, even if he's not flirting."

Zelda rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a long day.

**A/N Uh oh. This is gonna be bad XD review. Let me know what you think. I know it's short but I'm rushed. Next chapter we'll get into the boys' plan and further into the girls'. Hope you guys enjoy and I just need to work on some minor details before I get into the actual story.**

**Also, NEW STORY ALERT**  
**I gotz a new LoZ story up. It's called Violet Eyes. Please check it out. It's an AU about pirates. Yay!**


End file.
